


One Piece and My hero Academia Crossover Challenge!

by CF8WRK4U



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover Challenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Hey every one I'm posting a challenge for any one willing to read or write a One Piece and My Hero Academia crossover. Read inside for details.





	One Piece and My hero Academia Crossover Challenge!

Yoi! what's up everyone!  
This is my first ever challenge! I've always wondered what it would be like if Izuku were to ever go into the One Piece world. So I made one myself on a website called Quotev, not that I don't like this site cause if I could I would post stories here, but Quotev posting method is more my pace.  
Ether way this is an invitation to read my story called The Plus Ultra Pirate and a challenge for anyone who thinks Izuku and Luffy should meet up and kick but together.  
Come on guy's these two are awesome together! And I knew they could be in an awesome story!  
Well later and good luck:)  
~Fate


End file.
